1. Field
The invention relates to a lighting device and a photographing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, camcorders, or the like have been miniaturized, and as technology relating to a battery, or the like has been developed, digital photographing apparatuses have become more easily carried. Thus, an image can be easily captured anywhere. In addition, digital photographing apparatuses provide a wide variety of functions that enable non-professionals to capture a good quality image.
In order to capture a good quality image of a subject, light has to be sufficiently irradiated onto the subject. When light is not sufficiently irradiated onto a subject, it is not easy to focus on the subject and a captured image is dark, and thus it is not easy to recognize the photographed subject. Thus, a lighting device for lighting a subject may be embedded in a digital photographing apparatus or may be separately installed at the digital photographing apparatus as occasion demands.